Never Broken
by SeerStormborn
Summary: "Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." The King's Ward follows her own advice. Season 2!


Hello fellow writers. This, is my real first try here. I am not desperate for reviews, posting my stuff is just a good experience! ;]

But If you have read my oneshot then thank you.

* * *

_I won't be made useless, won't be idle with despair_

_Will gather myself around my faith, the light that darkness most fear_

Someone had to stop this chaos. Deep down, she knew this day would come. The elegant woman called Morgause, later known as Sister, met the King's Ward in the wood one fateful night. An ambitious, yet natural proposition was the meeting's purpose. Something she should have done long ago but gave up at the last moment, naivety ruining everything. The thought of Uther's confession... lies, all of it. A King like him would never feel sorry for the loss of a good, innocent man. Morgana knew it now. A tyrant cared for nobody and nothing.

Join me, the blonde said. Put an end to this wicked reign, that's all the lady aspired to now.

Magic shall destroy this frightened intolerance Camelot indulged for twenty years. The Pendragon's brainwash over their people did not surprise her anymore as it used to the first year she stayed at Camelot since Gorlois's death on the battlefield. Disappointment never left nevertheless.

_My hands are small I know but they're, _

_not yours they are my own_

Do this, do that. Think this way, never allow such things. Living in Camelot never changed the witch's nature. Who was _he_ to command such a thing? Unlike guileless Arthur, she possessed a mind of her own. Their many verbal fights even nobles could hear were a satisfying proof of Morgana's bravery.

They were done.

"And you, Uther?" she had said. "You will go to Hell."

_We will fight, not out of spite_

_For someone must stand up for what's right_

_When where's a man who has no voice_

_There ours shall go singing_

She visited Arthur's chambers when they were not in the mood to strangle each other or busy with court's affairs. That, or Gwen sharing gossips with her Mistress and Arthur torturing kind, agreeable Merlin, his manservant of more than a year. She never told a soul about her suspicions, but her imagination often showed the two men meeting in dark alcoves, kissing passionately, or simply cuddling on Arthur's King Sized bed. Oh, what a laughing matter it often used to be! The men looking confused while she laughed unexpectedly or simply gave a playful smirk addressed to one of them.

Sitting on a chair while the Prince was reading letters or the Gods only knew what, she stared.

Which clearly bothered him since his blue eyes met the jade coloured ones of the beautiful lady, sighing.

"I know I am handsome, but I am trying to concentrate. Could you just.. go practice the Lyre, find your servant?"

Typical Arthur Pendragon. She tried to have serious conversations with him, she did! To no avail. Even her confession concerning her dreams fell on deaf, amused ears.

He was a good man, truly. His duty and worry for the people came first, that she learned and found endearing. He would die defending the innocents, his father, herself. That's why she thought about giving a little hint, when Sofia came to Camelot. His safety mattered to her.

Pointless effort. Her hopes got higher when she convinced him to save dear Mordred, she had won a battle. But not the war, that's why patience could no longer be a weapon.

Someone, anybody, had to do something and save Magic. The hopeful time she gave to the Pendragons to change their ways could no longer be wasted.

Together, two women would save their kin.

_I will get down on my knees_

_And I will pray_

A smile followed by _her _hand resting on the younger woman's cheek when sleep embraced the seer so suddenly. _It was just a dream_, because why would Gwen find her in bed safe and sound otherwise? Hours later, people fell asleep, one by one. Guards, servants, even the chiefs.

Morgana was terrified. Uther was nowhere to be found, even though she did not check vigorously.

Back to her chambers, her feet led her to the centre of the room. A sigh escaped her lips, just before allowing her heavy legs to drop on the floor. And she prayed. To whom? No idea. God... the gods of the old religions.

Arthur and Merlin came back afterwards. The trio found Uther, determined to save his life. His son, that is. A moment later, they found out Morgause had put Camelot under this spell.

Of course. The situation was crystal clear to Morgana. It pleased her that her ally killed no one, though. It proved they were simply after the King, trying to do the right thing for the greater good.

Even if their citizens wouldn't see it that way at first.

Chaos.

Betrayal.

Anger.

Fear.

Merlin, O so innocent Merlin. What have you done? The same hour she called him a friend, to be repaid with bitterness. "Drink, Morgana." She refused at first, which was the good answer to offer after all. His selflessness blinded her, how could he? Tearful eyes stared back, guilty and apologetic.

Darkness finally welcomed her.

_Poverty, stole your golden shoes_

_It didn't steal your laughter _

It took one month for Morgana to get over the killing attempt she was a victim of. Life was precious, but what truly bothered her was her so called _friend's_ betrayal.

At first, sadness consumed her, body and mind. However, Morgause did not abandoned her. Oh, she certainly let her think in peace and enjoy solitude, but who said she did not support her?

Dear Sister.

A smile appeared on the brunette's lips. They lived inside an abandoned castle in ruin, but enough to welcome anybody. They had a few gowns to wear, but nothing near Camelot's finest. It did not matter. She was alive, wasn't she? With a loving sister by her side, to teach her the ways of magic. They took some time to talk about anything and everything by the fire, drinking tea or cheap wine. Oh, the delightful plans they shared concerning Uther's demise, teeth showing while smiling. Sometimes, it was Merlin's.

Her mood was not the brightest when they mentioned the traitorous boy. While Uther would deal with long due justice, Merlin would not be sparred as well. Oh, oh! Arthur's servant can only expect false words and blood from her.

Camelot would definitely frown upon their alliance, but can you truly blame someone to make an ally of his own family? Blood is thicker than water.

Morgause was her lifeline. Her confident. Her friend. Her rock. Her saviour.

_And I am never broken_

Various memories crossed her mind. Gorlois, nightmares, 20 years of genocide against magical beings, Tom's cruel death, her night in the dungeons, the druids slaughter, hemlock... and yet, there she was. Despair and doubts did not destroyed you after all. She was not broken, simply... bent.

"Sister" came the sultry voice of the Priestess. The pensive expression disappeared, the smile taking it's place once again. "Yes, Morgause?

-Remember our lesson?

-Oh, right."

Morgause would show her how to lift heavy objects this day. Morgana was excited but wondered when she would finally get it right. She never tried, but her teacher firmly repeated how magic was not only natural but difficult to master and one must train to fully understand how to use its power. Morgana left her seat, accepting her sister's calloused but reassuring in the old corridor, she thought to herself.

_In the name of freedom, revenge and justice, Albion will be freed of Uther Pendragon._


End file.
